julidizor2016s_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Not Going To Be Like You (Merida version) (My version)
In the living room, King Candy slammed the door open and went in, grabbing Merida by the hair and throwing her out of his grip into the room. He was very angry just because she caused a commotion at the sleepover. "Mercy me!" he exclaimed, "I've had just about enough of your impertinence, young lady!" Merida was angry, too. "You're the one who wants me to…" "You embarrassed them," Candy scolded, cutting her off and pointing at the doorway. "You embarrassed me! And your parents!" "I followed the rules!" Merida yelled at him. "You don't know what you did!" said Candy, pointing his finger at her and slamming the door. Merida tried to reason with the king. "I just don't care how…" "It'll be magic and mortality if it's not set right!" "Just listen!" Merida protested. "I AM THE BABYSITTER!" Candy shouted, "YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Merida threw her arms up and growled in frustration. "This is so unfair!" She slammed her fists on the side table. Candy scoffed. "Unfair?" "Neither you nor Mum and Dad were ever there for me! This whole living in the magical realm business is what you three want! Do you ever bother to ask where I'' want to live? No!" Merida snapped, "You walk around, telling me what to do and what not to do, trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!" Candy scoffed again. "You're acting like a child!" Completely furious, Merida stormed towards her family picture of Candy, her father King Fergus, her mother Queen Elinor, her sister June, her brothers Quincy, Taran, and Chuckie Finster, their pet dog Dodger, and herself and pointed to it. "And you're a beast!" she snarled, "That's what ''you are!" Candy gasped when he saw what Merida was about to do. "Merida!" Merida placed an open hand on the back of the picture. "I'll never be like you!" "No! Stop it!" "I'd rather DIE than be like you!" And with that, she slapped the picture, and it fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. Candy gasped in shock at what Merida just did. Merida just glared at him. Then, the unexpected for the Scottish girl happened; Candy, upset over picture getting broken, became as furious as Merida and stormed towards her. "Merida Robyn Lucy Connelly!" he growled, "You are an immortal human girl!" He attempted to snatch Merida's triangle off of her, but Merida quickly grabbed it, and they tugged on it. "And I expect you to act like it!" "King Candy, no!" Merida pleaded. But it was too late! In the end of the tug-o-war, Candy finally yanked Merida's triangle out of Merida's hands and headed to the burning fireplace. Realizing what Candy was gonna do, Merida attempted to grab her triangle away, but Candy slapped her aside. As Merida recovered in shock, Candy then threw the triangle into the fireplace, shocking Merida. Then he turned to her in anger. Merida became very angry. She stomped upstairs to her room, put on her cloak and slippers, packed up her clothes, snacks, and other items, wrote a note, left it on her pillow, stormed back downstairs, glared at Candy, and told him, "You're as evil as Mor'du!" Then she climbed on Marahute's back and ran away from home, with Taran and Chuckie joining her. "Merida," Candy called out. "Merida! Come back!" But Merida, Taran, and Chuckie were gone forever. Suddenly hearing a spark popping in the fireplace from the triangle, Candy turned to the fireplace and got shocked, realizing his actions. "Oh, no!" he gasped. Then he grabbed a poker and fished the partially burnt triangle out of the fireplace. But the instrument was burned down to nothing but a complete pile of ashes. "What have I done?" Candy said guiltily. Category:I'm Not Going To Be Like You Stuff